


怪你过分美丽

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 2





	怪你过分美丽

怪你过分美丽

01

冰凉的液体顺着杯壁流下来发出动听的声响，像是指尖弹奏的乐符。王九龙小心又认真地倒着酒，还不忘用余光扫着屋子里的情况。

他第一天来这上班，实在是没有了钱才想到这么个来钱快的法子。他还不想搞砸，所以小心翼翼，但是他没察觉到在他身后正有一双眼睛看着他。

在酒倒满刚要放下的时候，王九龙只觉得后腰被人搂住，他直接被扣到沙发里去。一个身影翻过来将他压在身下，酒味由远及近停留在他的鼻尖。

一股热浪扑面而来，王九龙上眼，看到一双似笑非笑的眸子。

张九龄。他刚来上班的第一天就被同事告知这里有一位常客最招人惦记，只是他不常胡闹，很多人只能远远瞧着上不了手。王九龙能记住这个名字是因为和他名字中有一个相同的字。

王九龙慌乱十分，没想过要把他的清白都搭进这里。他只不过是想要钱，有了足够的钱自然就会走了。可眼下他被不好招惹的人压在身下，周围隐隐都是羡慕的声音，而王九龙听到了心里紧张的鼓声。

“松开我，可以吗？”王九龙柔着嗓子，看向张九龄，“我还要倒酒。”

“好啊，”张九龄笑了笑，“那别在这里。”

他不是这个意思，王九龙直到被拉到电梯里看着楼层上升的时候才想起来反抗。

“对不起，我不是要换个地方的意思。我只陪酒，不陪睡。”王九龙伸出手想要按下自己要去的楼层，但是手还没碰到按键就被握住。

“我没有耐心和你博弈，要知道，你刚才的钱还没有结。”张九龄说完这句话，叮的一声，电梯到达，门开了。

王九龙第一次和人亲吻。哪怕他长得好看有很多人追，他也没有挥霍掉他的这些第一次。他的身体在轻微的颤抖，因为张九龄的亲吻，也因为他还没有收到今天晚上工作的钱。

得罪了谁也不能够得罪张九龄。但是王九龙左思右想之后，还是在张九龄撬开他的唇准备把舌头伸进来之前，咬破了张九龄的唇。

血腥味瞬间充盈着口腔，泛到了鼻间。张九龄放开王九龙的时候眼睛之中有了愠怒的神色，王九龙比他还害怕，却不退缩地看着他。

“对不起，我真的没有这项业务。”

“就算是你今天不给我钱，我也不能够这样。”

张九龄听了心烦，直接抽出自己的皮带绑住了王九龙的两只手：“既然你不想，那行，我不进去。”

王九龙松了一口气紧接着就听见张九龄继续开口：“但是我想要得到的东西，还是要得到才能放你走。”

裤子被脱了下来，王九龙紧紧地夹住张九龄埋在他腿根的东西才知道原来一个男人这样渴望和急切的时候，是这个样子。

穿衣服的时候张九龄走过来，坐在了王九龙的身边，在他快要躲闪的时候抓住他的手。温柔的吻落在王九龙的嘴角，张九龄说：“从你第一天来这儿工作的时候，我就注意到你了。”

“你好像是很缺钱，所以我在等你赚够了钱再做这样的事。”

“但是今天我没忍住。”

张九龄走的时候，王九龙坐在床头，腿根之间磨破皮的地方隐隐发痛。王九龙因此流下了眼泪。

02

王九龙辞掉工作的时候老板还为他可惜，王九龙干了这么久其实也挺出色的，很有发展潜力。但是王九龙执意要走，谁也拦不住。

老板叹了口气，给他结算工资的时候劝了劝他：“九龙啊，其实有时候也不用那么坚持，有些事情没有你想象的那么坏。”

“我知道的。”王九龙勉强露出了笑，接过了装着工资的信封，只是厚度超过了他的想象。

“怎么这么多？”

“里面有张九龄给你结的钱。”

王九龙打开信封，抽出了一沓只留了自己该留的数目还了回去：“我不要，等他来了你把钱给他。”

“我才刚说过有时候事情没你想象的那么坏。”老板把钱推回去，“你不是要交学费了吗，你哪来的钱？”

王九龙咬着唇，低着头没有说话。

他也不是没有办法，他还有最后一张底牌。他不要张九龄的钱，那么就要亮出他的底牌。但是两者相较而言，他还是相信他的底牌。

毕竟是相处多年下来的朋友，不像张九龄，萍水相逢的过客一个。

王九龙好久没来了，自从他找了工作开始。虽然这个人总是和他抱怨着，问他为什么不来，王九龙仍然是忙到昏天黑地的，没时间回来。

屋子里依旧是单身男青年该有的凌乱气息。王九龙一边帮他收拾着，一边被一个陌生又熟悉的拥抱锁在怀里。

“我来是想找你借点钱。”王九龙转过身，却直接被拉着后退，推倒在沙发上。

“你不常找我借钱，以前我说要借你钱你还拒绝了。今天怎么了？”

“实在是没钱了。”

“我知道。我一直就在等你主动找我。”

王九龙来的时候没想过会下雨，他连伞都没有带。雷声响起来的时候他连声音都发不出来，只有浑身在颤抖着。他的身体好痛，第一次被撕扯开来的疼痛让他清醒了太多，他怎么都没想过他相信的人会背叛他。

他走在雨里，连冷都感觉不到，衣服全都湿透了他也浑然不知。王九龙不知道自己是怎么站起来穿好衣服回到自己家里的。开门的时候他的手都在颤抖，到了只有他一个人的地方，他才蹲下来抱着自己哭出声音来。

身上好像都脏了，怎么都洗不干净。王九龙咬着唇扯着纸擦了一遍又一遍，但是眼泪糊住了视线怎么擦都擦不干净。

还不如拿了张九龄的钱。

王九龙去开门的时候没想到看到的是张九龄。他不懂张九龄是怎么找到他家的，但是凭借着张九龄这个能力找到他也不是什么不可能的事情。

张九龄的脸色很不好，一进来直接就撞开王九龙的肩膀，走到浴室里。他察觉到王九龙跟在他身后，像是做错了事情的孩子。王九龙已经哭成这样了，他还能再说什么呢。

毛巾滚了一趟热水，张九龄直接把站在门口的人拉进来，自己蹲下来帮他清理。看着那些黏腻又难闻的液体，张九龄的火气直接往上蹿。王九龙的膝盖也是通红，也有几处皮都破了，一碰到水就疼得发抖。

“你他妈就是自找的。”

张九龄一把将毛巾摔在地上，摔到了王九龙的膝盖，疼得王九龙向后退了几步。但是王九龙没喊痛，又上前来。

“我那晚就应该把你弄死，我管你乐意不乐意。”张九龄重新找了条毛巾继续给他清理着，“我就是太他妈容易心软了。”

“我没有，对不起......”

“你他妈和我说对不起干什么？”没有见过这样的人，自己都被欺负成了这样还要先和别人道歉。

“又不是我他妈强的你。”张九龄清理完那些让人心烦的东西，直接把毛巾扔进了垃圾桶里。

“我倒真他妈想强你。可你是觉得我比不过你朋友。”

王九龙哭累了，等他半梦半醒中爬起来的时候家里只有他一个人了。张九龄像是没有来过，也没有帮他清理过脏了的身体。

突然的失落充满了胸腔，王九龙摸到开关开了灯，床头柜上安安静静地躺着一只药膏。他自己都没意识到自己身上撕裂了，他只顾着流眼泪了。

他拿起那只药膏，咬着唇硬是把眼泪憋回去了。

他不能再哭了。

03

站在写字楼下的时候王九龙紧张到不行。他不知道张九龄愿不愿意再看到他，他有什么资格再去找张九龄呢？

可是张九龄不告而别，就算是告别，也应该好好地告别才是。他王九龙，把自己弄得很糟糕了，生活里的一地鸡毛都让他处理不来，只是想要谢谢张九龄。

前台挂了电话礼貌性地对王九龙摇了摇头：“不好意思，张总在开会，而且没有预约一般是见不到张总的。”

“啊，这样。”

王九龙低头从包子里掏了掏，拿出一沓钱来，皱皱巴巴的像是在包里放了很久，也没多少钱，一共二十来块。王九龙把他们一字排开，抬头看到前台不太理解且轻蔑的笑，突然红了脸。

“您这是什么意思？”

“这是我欠他的钱，您帮我还给他吧。”王九龙又掏出一封信来，“还有这个，您帮我转交给他。”

“就这个？”

“就这个了，其他的没什么了。”王九龙笑了笑，“辛苦您了。”

走出写字楼之后王九龙长舒了一口气，也总算是有了交代，只是他也有些遗憾。他料想到张九龄不一定会见他，但是没想到拒绝得那么直接。

张九龄应该是嫌弃他脏了吧。没有人会喜欢一个被人玩过的人，张九龄是什么样的人，当然不会缺他一个。即使知道是这样的，王九龙还是觉得难受。

而他不知道，从他进来到离开，都被坐在楼上看监控的张九龄看得一清二楚。

还的钱，是张九龄帮他买药膏的钱，王九龙本来就缺钱，却偏偏要把什么都算得很清楚。去王九龙家那一晚，就是张九龄收到了王九龙退回来的钱，直接找了之前老板要到了王九龙的地址往他家里去。

谁能想到一开门就看到一个肿着眼睛光着腿的王九龙。不要他的钱，却被多年的好友朋友睡了，找朋友借钱都不肯拿他的钱。

结果又怎么样呢，也不知道借没借到钱，反正是把自己搭进去了。张九龄关了监控，闭上眼睛叹了口气。还真是让人放心不下。

张九龄看着秘书拿进来的属于他的钱和一封信，直接拿起了那封信。

信很短，寥寥几行字，张九龄很快就看完了。王九龙的字不好看，但是字里行间除了谢谢再无其他，礼貌也客气。王九龙对陌生人总是这样，保持距离不上前亲密。

张九龄走出写字楼的时候，前台十分惊讶。老板不会在工作时间因为私事出门，今天是怎么了，因为那个来还钱的穷酸小子吗？

王九龙坐在写字楼附近的咖啡店里，他今天没课，也没什么事情。太阳晒得人暖烘烘的，他就像一只闲暇无事的猫，趴在露天咖啡店的角落里无聊地拨弄着咖啡勺，搅动着咖啡。

生活是美好的，如果不揭开表象。

美好是幻想里的，痛苦才最真实。

有人坐在对面的时候王九龙动了动耳朵，懒得起身。直到一封信和二十来块钱展现在他的面前，王九龙才坐起身来看着对面的张九龄。

不是不想见到他吗，不是嫌弃他吗？

现在来找他干什么？

张九龄淡定地喝着王九龙的咖啡，扫了一眼不敢直视他的王九龙，站起身来抬起了王九龙的下巴。

“我从见你的第一眼就知道你很难搞。可是越是有挑战性的事情，越会让人感到兴奋。”

“但是我不想委屈你，所以我也不需要你还给我什么东西。别和我算得这么清楚，我知道你自己有坚持，但是你这样一点人情味也没有。”

“好歹，你也跟我玩过一次不是。”

张九龄见过最清纯羞涩的王九龙，也见过被人开了花蕾慢慢成熟的王九龙。只不过不是他开了王九龙的鸿蒙情事，他后悔过自己的心软，又不曾后悔那一晚上的心软。

王九龙颤抖的样子太让人心软了，他也想象不到被强的王九龙当时的心情是什么样子的。

他不是王九龙，做不到感同身受。

“以后要是需要钱的话，我可以借给你。利息很平常借钱一样就可以。”

张九龄结了账，要离开的时候被王九龙勾住了手。王九龙的手握着张九龄的大拇指，咬着唇深吸了一口气。

“辞职的时候，我老板和我说，让我不要把事情想得那么坏，也不要那么坚持。”

“可是如果我当时不坚持的话，连我自己都会厌弃我自己，厌恶我用身体来换钱。再来一次的话我还是会拒绝你，不会和你睡。”

“于是这也成就了我的遗憾，没有把第一次，好好地给你。但是现在我也知道你看不上我了，我却没有什么能够给你。”

“不嫌弃的话，你需要的话，我会去找你。”王九龙松开了张九龄的手，他握住张九龄的手是为了说完这番话，话说完了，他就可以放张九龄走了。

“我不会找你借钱，缺了钱我自己想办法。那天晚上，谢谢你帮我清理，给我买药。”

他没拿桌子上的钱，给出去了就是给出去了。但是他刚要站起来就被张九龄按住坐了回去。

人们渴望美好的事情堕落，渴望一时贪欢。到手了也就不珍惜了，王九龙什么都没做错，但又承受着所有的泪水。

好看何尝不是一种罪过。

张九龄把人抱在怀里，他又一次感觉到了王九龙的颤抖。他伸手揉了揉王九龙的后脑勺，一个吻落在王九龙的头顶。

他和那些只想着占有的人还是不太一样，他会心软会放手。

衣服被汗水灌湿，颤抖的身体慢慢平静。

王九龙发丝之间的清香还和张九龄第一次看见他的时候一样。

像没被伤害过，没被拥抱过。

Fin


End file.
